


Coda

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint ha estado en SHIELD, y los prisioneros no se alojan en celdas de primera clase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de la segunda temporada de Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (hasta 2x22)

Banner vuelve a ser él durante un par de horas. Clint piensa que está delgado, más delgado que de costumbre. Puede ser la razón por la que se lanza sobre la hamburguesa como si no hubiera comido en semanas, y a Clint se le ocurre que ey, quizá, quizá sólo ha habido comida vía suero. Después de todo, Clint ha estado en SHIELD, y los prisioneros no se alojan en celdas de primera clase.

Se cruza de brazos apoyado en la puerta. Aún lleva el traje, pero no la máscara, y se siente expuesto con el arco y el carcaj en la otra punta de la mansión. No debería resultarle amenazador. Banner, con su sudadera tres tallas más grande, los pómulos prominentes y barba mal afeitada, enfrentándose a una hamburguesa como si fuera lo más preciado que existe en el mundo en ese momento.

Quizá acercarse y decir “lo siento tío, yo tenía que haber estado en esa misión de rescate”. Excepto que. A veces. Banner le da más miedo que Hulk. De Hulk sabe qué esperar.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —la voz viene de Banner, finalmente— No creo que vaya a bebérmela —señala con la cabeza al frente. Tony se la puso allí, porque es lo que Tony hace y cómo Tony soluciona los problemas.

Clint la coge sin dilación y da un trago demasiado largo.

—Es perturbador que se te queden mirando tanto tiempo en silencio, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Clint se encoge de hombros.

—Me gané el apodo por algo.

Se sienta frente a él, y Banner reconoce el gesto con poco más que un asentimiento de cabeza. Clint no sabría definir esta relación que tienen entre los dos. Sabe que Hulk le aprecia, a su manera. Y lo cierto es que (para un gigante verde y con unas reacciones un tanto primarias) a Clint le gusta. ¿Pero Banner? Sabe poco de Banner, aparte de las excursiones para pescar, su calma interminable y de que, al parecer, le gustan las hamburguesas con mucho, mucho queso. Puede que sea normal, después de todo.

Banner se limpia la barba y las manos con una servilleta, apenas levanta la mirada de la mesa.

—Me voy mañana por la mañana.

Clint tamborilea con los dedos en el cuello del botellín. Piensa en lo que quiere decir. _Bien_ o _Aprovecha las vacaciones_ o _¿Entonces iba en serio?_ , y sin embargo sale:

—¿No hay posibilidad de que te lo replantees?

Banner se echa hacia atrás en su silla, y es la primera vez que mira a Clint a la cara. Tiene ojeras y está más pálido de lo normal, y Clint se siente mal, se siente como un auténtico capullo por los últimos días, y por todo el tiempo que Banner pasó allí. Da un trago a su cerveza.

Espera bajo el escrutinio, como si Banner fuera a decir algo. En parte espera que lo haga. Que diga algo, lo que sea. Apoya la cerveza en la mesa, porque su estómago parece cerrarse de repente, y esa mirada de cachorro abandonado que Banner le lanza no ayuda.

En lugar de hablar, lo que hace es recuperar el botellín, y a Clint le cuesta soltarlo, como si tuviera los dedos entumecidos.

—No creo que sea mi sitio —contesta finalmente, y bebe, y hace una mueca.

Clint no cree que Banner sea hombre de cerveza. Sí cree que es hombre de alcohol (porque, bueno, mirad su historial), pero ha huido de ciudad en ciudad y de país en país hasta que SHIELD lo encontró, no le sorprendería verle bebiendo mezcal, pero parece fuera de lugar con una cerveza en la mano.

—Tonterías.

Banner enarca una ceja y Clint pone los ojos en blanco. “No me hagas...” comienza.

—Qué.   
—Nada —Clint aprieta los labios—. Nada en absoluto. 

Esto le arranca una risa seca, y se humedece los labios despacio. 

—No sabía que me tuvieras en tan alta estima, Barton.   
—Cada uno somos útiles por aquí. A nuestra manera —lo dice entredientes, y esto no hace más que aumentar la sonrisa de Banner—. No te lo creas demasiado. 

Banner alza las manos en señal de paz, y las mangas de la sudadera bajan unos centímetros, dejan a la vista unas muñecas huesudas. Clint se entretiene siguiendo su contorno durante unos segundos. 

—Da igual —se cruza de brazos y Clint sacude la cabeza, aparta la mirada de sus manos. La postura de Banner es ortopédica, más como si se abrazara, como si buscara protección, y no transmitir indiferencia—. Creo que necesito un tiempo... lejos. 

Clint no estaba del todo consciente, cuando se lo llevaron. Pero lo escuchó cuando Ross apareció, y cuando se lo llevaron a rastras. Y luego. Meses. Y Banner no dice nada, pero se crea su propio escudo, con la mesa y los brazos y el sarcasmo. Clint puede entender eso. 

—Tienes nuestro número si nos necesitas.   
—Prefiero no darle un teléfono a Hulk, es malo para mi economía.   
—Bruce...   
—Ya.

Clint aprieta los dientes, y asiente. Banner baja la mirada. No son amigos. Y esto no debería...

Clint espera unos segundos antes de levantarse. Le pone una mano en el hombro y Banner se tensa sólo con el movimiento, con los dedos de Clint apenas rozándole por encima de la ropa. No quiere pensar si sería igual por debajo, o si sus músculos reaccionarían de manera diferente, aceptando el contacto y con confianza, y si las costillas se le marcarían tanto como lo hacen sus pómulos, cómo sería pasarle los nudillos por el cuello, por la nuca, observar cómo se estremece. 

—Cuídate.

Banner asiente.

Y Clint desaparece, y se siente como el mayor idiota de la historia.


End file.
